


Out of the cage

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Mark Fischbach Egos, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22312627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: A short time in prison Wilford meets a new ego, Yancy. The actor is still on the loose, and Markiplier will do anything to protect his egos.Crossposted to wattpad.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a universe that Markiplier (the one we know and love) is a different person from the actor. Dark doesn't hate our mark and the actor is still out there somewhere. Mark will do anything to save his egos. Also set after Heist with Markiplier.

Wilford wasn't too sure how he got here.

To be completely honest, he had no idea where here was.

He opened his eyes to a white wall with a few posters of musicals on the wall, the major one being Newsies, plastered in the middle of them. As well as an old grease poster, west side story, and Heathers stuck on the side. Wilford sat up on the bottom bunk hitting his head on the top one. He grumbled softly hoping not to wake whoever was sleeping on the top from the snores he heard.

He sat up, groaning softly as he held his head running his hand through his pink hair in the process. He tried to remember what happened and how he got here.

He remembers meeting Abe out of the blue at a small bar outside of the LA area. He had been thrilled to see the old friend that he hadn't seen since the 1970s. The guy still looked young as ever.

He remembers talking to him till it the sun went down and the moon was high in the sky. Abe left first, hinting that Wilford also should head home.

Wilford remembered leaving the small bar, deciding to walk for some stupid reason. He remembers hearing gunshots and screaming. He remembers grabbing his own revolver. The red and blue lights of the police cars.

He couldn't remember past that.

Wilford sighed, running his hand through his hair again. He knew at least one of the other egos would be coming soon, or at least mark would once he heard Wilford got in trouble with the cops, again, for the 7th time this month.

Wilford chuckled softly thinking of when he lived with mark when Mark just started YouTube as a pink parrot. Boy, was the nickname Jailbird ironic now.

He heard the guy above him wake and he saw black and white striped pants hang over the end of the bed as the guy slide off the top bunk. The guy wore a white t-shirt too. The guy turned and faced wilford. Wilford met The guy's brown eyes with his own. Wilford smiled a little bit wider, noticing that the guy looked very similar to Mark.

The guy spoke up, he had a slur to his voice, an accent Wilford couldn't place at first.

"Who's are you'se?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilford gives comfort

Wilford smiled as the prisoner looked at him, taking in his features. 

"... You'se Wilford, ain't ya?" Yancy spoke quietly, meeting Wilford's brown eyes. Wordlessly Wilford nodded. "So... Ain't ya supposed to be out there? Out of behind here?" 

Wilford rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly I don't know how I got in here, but my family will be coming soon..." 

Wilford couldn't help but notice the way that the guy physically flitched when he said the word family. "...You must be Yancy." 

The prisoner, Yancy, looked back to Wilford horrified. "How do yous know my name?" 

Wilford shrugged. "I'm guessing you've meet someone named Markiplier..." 

Yancy slowly nodded. "He's, uh... trying to help my parole officer...." Yancy laughed softly, looking away. "He, uh they.... It's not working..." 

Wilford nodded. "...What has Mark told you exactly?" 

"Why do you ask? And how do you know Mark?" 

"Mark is an, old friend of mine. You can kind of say I'm like a big brother to him." Wilford shrugged. "Plus well. As you can probably tell. I look alot like him..." Wilford pulsed. "and so do you." 

Yancy shook his head, chuckling but it was dry. "He's way too handsome plus he's famous and You'se is famous too. I'm just..." He jestered to himself, "me..." 

Wilford's smiled fell. "And what's wrong with being you?" 

"I hurt so many people..." Yancy whispered quietly, his voice getting louder the more he continued. "They haven't even visited!" Yancy sat in the folding chair across the cell, holding his head in his hands. "I should be on death row..." He whispered out, shaking. 

Wilford was taken back. "Yancy. I might not know you very well and I don't know what Mark told you. But I do know that you are like me and all of us as done something that we regret, but that just makes us know we're alive. As I say what's life without a little madness." 

Wilford stood up, walking to Yancy. He kneeled down in front of the younger man and put a hand on his shoulder. Yancy looked to the pink haired man, his eyes looking Puffy from the tears he had. Wilford rubbed his shoulder trying to be comforting. 

"You're gonna be ok, Yancy." Wilford stated trying to be comforting. Yancy choked on a sob and hugged the older man quickly and tightly. Wilford was taken back but hugged back, comforting the younger male. 

They stayed like that until their cell was opened by a prison guard. The two males looked to the door to see the guard and a slightly shorter man, who had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. He was glaring at Wilford, who just shyly smiled back. 

"Hi Mark...." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell when this was written??

Mark looked pissed.

Ok, pissed was an understatement. 

Mark was fuming. His arms were crossed, his eyes were staring straight into the two egos souls. 

Honestly, he looked like Darkiplier without the aura and pale skin. 

"what the hell were you thinking Wil!?" Mark yelled, waving his arms about. He looked like he had just woken up and had his throw his outfit together, he had a cloak hoodie on and some jeans. "This is the 7th fucking time this month Wilford!" 

"Mark... Mark your hand is bleeding." Wilford stated softly noticing the blood on Mark's left hand. Yancy looked to the hand noticing that it had been wrapped. Mark groaned and reached into his hoodie pocket, grabbing more wrap for his hand. Mark started muttering to himself. 

Yancy looked to Mark's face noticing how stressed he looked. 

"Are yous ok?" 

Mark had to double check who was sitting with Wil, he must have forgotten Yancy was sitting there. "I'm fine Yancy, just a bit stressed is all." 

Wilford got up, gently setting Yancy beside him and walked to Mark, taking the wrap and helping him. "what did you do?" 

"I punched a wall." Mark softly said. "I got pissed at Ethan, and I took it out on the wall." 

Yancy looked away and slowly curled his knees to his chest. He felt out of place in this conversation, this wasn't about him. He didn't have a family, other than the one here at the prison. 

"Yancy?" Mark's voice brought him back to reality. "Yancy you're coming with us." 

Yancy's eyes went wide. "But I can't my porale isn't until-" 

Mark cut him off. "Think of it as a trail run, Yance, if you do good you'll get to stay at the manor with Wilford, but if there's a repeat of anything... Well I guess you'll come back here...." 

Yancy looked nervous there was a thought that his friend would come to see him here during a visitation day, but he was beginning to lose hope. 

"ok...."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yancy learns a little about himself and his story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAR RIDE

"I could have just poofed back home mark..." Wilford mumbled, sitting in the passager seat of Mark's car as Mark drove down the busy highway out of La. Yancy was in the backseat, taking in their bickering from the whole ride, he was so happy he never had a sibling. 

Well, until now apparently. 

Mark had explained that Yancy was part of this mass group of egos he, as Markiplier, had created. Mark explained that when he acts like a certain personality and/or acts differently an ego is created. 

"So..." Yancy started, trying to connect everything in his brain. "What exactly did you do to make me? Like I've been alive for awhile..." 

It was Wilford that interjected. "Have you really been alive? I mean, do you ever get visions from a life that doesn't seem to be yours as you know it?" 

Yancy thought for a second, Mark was quiet. "I have dreams that scare me..." Yancy mutters softly. "I have nightmares of being electrocuted..." Yancy avoided eye contact with the both of them, staring out the window. "Are you saying I was electrocuted to death...?" Yancy muttered, looking to the front; Mark was avoiding his eye contact in the mirror and Wilford avoided his eyes too. 

It was silence in the car for a minute. Until Mark sighed softly, stopping at a red light at the edge of LA. 

"There's a good possibility that that's what happened to you, but I'm not 100 percent sure...." Mark muttered quietly. "But my egos, every one of you, have had a bad past life, and it seems like being an ego gives you a second chance..." 

Yancy was taken back. "Okay... But I have one question... Who is (Y/N)?' 

"A bad being to interview- Ow!" Wilford said, holding his arm were Mark had smacked him. 

"Can you explain what they look like?" 

"I can't..." Yancy admitted. "Their appearance kept changing Everytime I blinked..." 

Mark hummed. "The best way I can explain them is their humans that get pulled into a story or an event." 

"...Are they ever gonna visit?"

"Maybe one day, but for now probably not..." 

Yancy just nodded, looking back out the window to the trees that raced by. Mark turned on his turning light onto a hidden driveway in a forest of trees. It Yancy looked enough he could see squirrels in the trees. 

As Yancy looked to the front window seeing this errie, old looking manor getting closer until mark pulled up to the loop near the front door. Mark parked and gor out and and Yancy, through the window, could see a lake behind the house and a swimming pool. There was a treehouse hidden behind the trees. And alot of open space to play too. 

Wilford got out after mark did and Yancy was the last to get out of the car. Mark gestured to the house. 

"Welcome to the egos Manor, Yancy. Welcome home"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions about this AU plz ask!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yanvy meets dark and mark is tired.

Yancy gazed up to the mansion that towered in front of the three of them. The windows were dark, and the house was huge from the outside. It looked as if a famous celebrity should live here. Mark and wilford headed to the front door. Mark waited for Yancy on the porch as Wilford headed inside. 

Yancy looked to Mark and went to him. Mark smiled softly, Yancy couldn't help but see the hurt in his eyes. "I will warn you, Yancy. There are a few beings in this house that might creep you out or freak you out. I'll be right with you." 

Yancy grew nervous but nodded. He wondered what Mark was talking about. 

Then he heard the ringing. 

It was loud, and high pitched, almost as if a VCR was rewinding a tape. Yancy noticed that Mark flinched at the sound, Wilford however did not. 

A monochrome suited being came down the stairs. He looked to wilford, who had already had his back turned, headed to the kitchen. He then looked to Mark and the younger ego.

"Hello Mark." The suited ego greeted calmly. He couldn't help but notice that the younger ego's face paled.

"Hello Dark." Mark greeted back, yancy could hear the tiredness in his voice now.

"I see you found Wilford." 

"Yes. You need to control your husband better." Mark stated, a smirk curling up his lips Dark just rolled his eyes. "I'm not always gonna be up to bailing him out." 

"I know."

Mark looked to yancy. "Well. Good thing he was in trouble tonight. I was gonna go get Yancy today anyways." mark muttered the last part. 

"Yancy?" Dark questioned, having the younger ego look to him he smiled softly. "Ah. Hello yancy, I'm Darkiplier, or dark, the head ego here." 

Mark coughed into his arm. "Second oldest." 

Dark ignored Mark. "I'm guessing Mark or Wilford told you about the other egos you'll meet." 

Yancy gulped, dark reminded him of the warden. "y..yeah. mark did mention it...." 

Dark noticed and looked to mark, who was yawning. "mark you should go home and get some rest and change into something a bit more cleaner." 

Mark muttered something a long the lines of "You're not my mom" but yawned again. "Fine. Only cause I need to take Henry and Chica out." 

Yancy snapped to look to Mark who noticed the fright in his eyes.

"I'll be back in an hour, I promise. They won't hurt you. I'll even bring my dogs with me." 

Yancy gulped but nodded, he felt like he could trust Mark. "O...okay..." 

Mark flashed a smile his way before leaving the manor. 

Yancy was now in a house of a demon and strangers. 


	6. Dark and Yancy talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Yancy talk.

With a quiet goodbye and a promise to be back Mark left his car turning around in the driveway outside back they way they had came in from. Yancy, for the first time in many years, wished to be in that car rather than be confined in these walls of the manor. 

Dark cleared his throat, getting Yancy's attention. "Have you ate anything today, Yancy?" 

"Yes." Yancy lied without missing a beat, it rolling off his tongue like honey. "Yeah I have. Thank yous tho." Yancy felt the guilt in the bottom of his stomach, with a mixture of his starving body, but he didn't feel right eating, not now. Too many strangers and he was defenseless to many of Mark's egos. 

Yancy remembered when (Y/N) was in the prison, the muttered under their breath of others; (which Yancy can only assume were the other egos they had met along their adventure). Dark's secret messages, Wilford's interview (he specifically remembers them shuttering after that), an Illinois and a Magnum. Yancy wondered if he would meet them here too. Or he just got lucky, being given a second chance. 

He shook his head. He didn't get lucky. 

"I can't help but notice your tattoos, Yancy." Dark mused, looking to Yancy's shaking hands. Dark mutters something, but it's too soft for Yancy to hear. 

"I uh, yeah. They've been there since I got in the prison with my... family..." he pulsed. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye to them. 

"You're the first ego to have tattoos when they're first created." Dark stated. "And the first to have some memory of tim on them too." 

"T-tim?" Yancy questioned. He never remembered mark Mentioning a "Tim". He remembers hearing of the twins and bim, but not a tim. 

"Oh, Tiny box Tim." Dark smiled softly. "You might see him wondering around or just appearing. He's a mascot of the markiplier channel, like Wilford though alot smaller." 

"O...oh." yancy rubbed his neck, a nervous tick he had picked up over the years. 

Dark frowned. "Yancy. I know this is scary for you, believe me I know it can be scary to be smacked in the face with what your reality is now. Mark, myself, Wilford and the others can help you through this. We've all had this experience and we've had help too." 

"You're home Yancy. We want the best for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
